


Last interview in Paris

by hisdenofsin



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisdenofsin/pseuds/hisdenofsin





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! A new idea that wouldn't quit but this time it will be drabbles, it's hot right now ;). I’ll update once a day. Hope you like it, even though I still don't own a thing...**  

  


“Edward, you’re ready?” My assistant Leah smiles at me in solidarity. She knows the day has been long and tough for me. Getting drunk on vodka and tequila certainly didn’t help matters. I woke up this morning with the biggest hangover of my life and trust me, it means something.

 

“How many more today?” I ask, dreading her answer. I had to smile and flirt at twenty different journalists today. Well, female journalists. The males I had to pretend being buddies with. I’m exhausted.

 

“Just this one and you can go back to bed…” She winks at me, knowing my situation.

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! New chapter, in the morning, well at least for me. Thanks for the reviews and alerts, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I don't own Edward, to my great dismay...**

 

« So you’re ready? I’ll let her in then.” On that, Leah disappeared and a new female journalist entered the room. I had prepared my best smile and flirting action. I was ready to go. What I wasn’t expecting was the scowl on her face. Well, not really a scowl but her indifferent expression was pretty new to me.

 

“Mr. Cullen? Nice to meet you. I’m Bella Swan from Première.” Cold and short.

 

Well, time to get ready for a long interview.


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: I feel inspired tonight and I probably won't be able to update until late tomorrow (late for me anyway) so here it is! The POVs will change regularly between Edward and Bella but Edward feels chatty tonight...I don't own him or Twilight.  **

****

Unbelievable. I had smiled like I meant it, delivered the usual “sex” stare as my fans called it and nothing. She hadn’t blinked, just looked at me blankly and rearranged her papers and microphone. 

Could it be that I had no effect on that woman? _No, Cullen, that didn’t sound arrogant at all._

__

“Mr. Cullen, why did you choose your next film “New Dawn”? What was your particular interest in the project?” She grimaced at the end. I did too because that’s a question I had heard a hundred times already.

“Well…” How to answer without sounding like a stupid robot?

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: An early update, thank god for cancelled meetings :)! Thanks for the handful of people who have taken the time to review this new story. Don’t forget “Homework”! And now I sound greedy…even though nothing is mine, grrr. **

****

He was sitting in his not so comfortable chair, trying to smile at me, even though he probably had been at it since early this morning. He looked so cool and collected and I really hoped I gave the same impression to him. God knows I was everything but.

I had had to remember that I was a professional when I entered the room and not launch my panties and bra at him like a lustful hysterical fan. Which I was. I was also engaged. That calmed me down.

“Why I chose the project? Well, mostly because I wanted to work with a fantastic director and the role seemed very different from what I’d worked on before.” He answered in his honey voice. He had a little naughty smile on his face. God help me.

**  
**

****

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Another chapter in Bella’s point of view. Apparently, Edward is so sexy she has to share her feelings…Edward owns me (us all actually!) but I don’t own him :(. **

****

“Mr. Cullen, did you have any idea that “New Dawn” would become the phenomenon it is today?” Those fucking, ridiculous questions that I’m sure everyone asks him! Damn Laurent, my editor who thinks he detains the Truth. The truth is the questions he “strongly suggested”, understand imposed me are the same Edward Cullen must have heard all day.

He is a champ though. Never shows annoyance and always answers candidly. To be perfectly honest, I barely listen to his answers and spend my time memorizing his eyes, his lips, his smirk…He is a beautiful man, no doubt. Even more up close. 

“So…Miss Swan, should I ask questions now?” I almost jump, caught in the act of ogling. _Shit!_

__

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Edward’s turn tonight! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own radiators that I just turned on today! First real day of cold, brr… **

****

She amused me and surprised me. She had an absent air, a jaded expression I wasn’t used to seeing anymore. Not to sound cocky but almost every woman I met started to giggle or swoon in my presence. I liked it, it was good for my ego but it was kind of boring after a while.

I was lucky to have a good girlfriend, one who wasn’t impressed with the star system, who could keep me grounded. It didn’t make me blind though. The woman in front of me was gorgeous and refreshing. She suddenly looked in a whole other place and I couldn’t help but tease her about who was going to ask questions now.

She gasped and looked ashamed for a minute. But she finally recovered and with a defiant expression, she said the one thing I didn’t expect.

“What do you think about making this interview more interesting?”

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Edward wants to explain about the girlfriend thing! Yep, he's not mine even in fanfiction...I want to thank everyone reading and putting this story into alerts or favorites but I'd love it if you reviewed. It's a cliché but writers live for them so it's up to you :)... **

****

Interesting? I was intrigued and it showed.

“What do you mean exactly?”

She smirked, slowly and mysteriously. She wanted to maintain the suspense. As an actor, I could understand that.

“Well, I thought we could…delve into more personal questions if you agree. We’ll try and keep it subtle but I thought it would be a good idea. I’m kind of bored with the usual sappy questions I’m sure you’ve heard a million times.”

“What do you mean by personal?” I asked, stunned and pleasantly surprised.

“You could give us details about your personal life but keep it as if you were talking about the movie. Talk about your relationship without ever mentioning a name.”

“I can talk about Tanya, she’s not a taboo subject.” I didn’t understand where she was heading.

“Oh, I know that. But how you see sex is probably is.”


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Bella’s ready to be a naughty girl. Well, not ready to jump his bones on his interview chair but still :)! Enjoy and don’t forget to tell me what you think. **

****

“Mr. Cullen, Franck, your character in “New Dawn”, is a very solitary and aloof character. How do you analyze his personality?”

I start with an easy question. I’ll strike later. I can see he’s half-relieved, half-disappointed. When I dropped the sex bomb, he was torn between embarrassment and laughter but amusement finally won and he agreed. I could see he wanted to see where I was going. I wasn’t sure myself.

“Well, losing your parents at an early age and being stranded from place to place can be traumatizing. I guess that’s why he became a recluse when given the opportunity.” He answers very seriously, his voice melodious. 

“Still, there’s something strange about his lack of sexual activity. Being a recluse, yes but avoiding sex altogether, why?” I’m a jittery mess.

“I don’t…” he starts and interrupts himself. “ I think sometimes in life, you have such a bad opinion of yourself you don’t want anyone to see you. Sex is the most personal way of revealing oneself and I…I mean, he didn’t want to do that. For a long time.”

His beautiful eyes penetrate me. I know there and then that there is a lot more to him that I imagined.

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So technically, it's still Sunday on my side of the Atlantic but barely...I was busy dining with friends and drooling over new pictures of Rob in Paris :). I own nothing...Twilight of course!**

Her questions became increasingly more personal but always on the subtle side. She managed to unveil my private view of intimate things without ever saying so. I wanted to applaud her when, after taking a deep breath and blushing a little, she asked her last question.

 

« What were Frank's feelings when he first made love to Sarah? Was he excited? Turned on? I mean oviously he was, but emotionally, was he ready? »

 

« First, he was very turned on, like any male would be in a situation like that. After all, he hadn't had sex in a long time and trust me, it made him a sex-starved animal. » I smirked. She blushed again and squirmed on her seat.

 

« Second, he was physically ready but as you supposed, not ready emotionally. She wasn't the right woman for him. He loved her, but it wasn't enough for him to be happy and...entirely satisfied. »

 

« Do you think this situation is common? » She asked, hesitant.

 

« I know it is. » My voice was very quiet.

 

**  
**

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone, an early update since today is a slow and rainy day. To readers wondering why the chapters are this short and since I had a nice reviewer asking me about it, the story is made of drabbles. Maybe it wasn't clear enough so here it is :). Enjoy!**

He made me uncomfortable. He made me wet. When he mentioned the sex-starved animal, I wanted nothing more than crawl on his lap and feed his hunger. His gaze was like nothing I had ever experienced. Hot and acute, smart and genuine, all rolled up into two green orbs of deliciousness.

 

« Thanks Mr. Cullen. It was a very interesting interview. » I tried to remain casual but my voice was  uncommonly hoarse.

 

« Are you sure you won't get in any trouble? » His smile was sincere and his eyes shone.

 

« Don't worry about me, I'm a tough one. »

 

I got up and shook his hand. It was so warm I shivered.

 

« You sure are. See you, Ms. Swan. »

 

Time to go back to Paul.

 

**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Edward's back in LA, to his loving girlfriend ;). Thank you  to everybody reading, I can only encourage you to review, it fuels my inspiration. You can also check the gorgeous banner Pattypattz created for this story, it's on my profile. I own nothing, except a broken blue umbrella...**

I left LAX around midnight and once I sat in the safety of my car, with Brian driving me to my apartment, I could finally relax. This last trip had been taxing to say the least and I was glad to be back. Promos are always exhausting and stressing.

 

The last part was not so bad, though. Especially the last interview. I couldn't help but blush and chuckle remembering my embarassment and her forwardness. I'd never met someone like her in my whole career.

 

I was happy to be home, however. I had missed Tanya so much when I was away. She was the only thing keeping me sane, the only loyal person in this crazy city. Plus, I was very horny and needed a release, badly. Yes, I'm a demanding man when it comes to sex.

 

When I entered, everything was dark. I was pretty confident my girl was waiting for me on the bed, probably already naked. She always knew what I wanted. I licked my lips and pushed the door of our bedroom.

 

She was naked alright. With Jacob Black fucking her from behind.

 

**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Bella's POV today! You'll know all about Tanya tomorrow ;). Thanks for everyone reading, I hope you like this little fantasy of mine.**

I entered our apartment a few hours later. I had to stop at the office and submit my interview to Laurent. He yelled but after reading Edward's answers, he was actually interested in my idea...and a little turned on. Yes, he was gay and desperately crushing on Mr. Cullen.

 

Not that I was better than him. I had managed to calm down but just the thought of his eyes on me, of his sinful mouth smirking had my heart racing in seconds. I had to remind myself I had a fiancé waiting for me at home.

 

Paul and I lived in a two bedroom apartment near Bastille. It was a nice neighboorhood, very lively and culturally exciting. I loved living in Paris, for the most part. Sometimes, I missed my parents who were still living in Florida but when I met Paul two years ago at a conference in LA, I fell in love and decided to follow him here.

 

He was sitting on the couch, working on his last article. He was very handsome, all dark skin and black hair. He smiled at me, patting the couch beside him.

 

« Need a foot rub, sweetie? »

 

**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Beware, Edward's back! And he's very angry...Oh, right, he's sexy when he's angry. I totally forgot about that ;). I own nothing but a f**ing parking ticket, grrr. Enjoy!**

Tanya almost falls down from the bed she's so surprised. Apparently, she didn't expect me so soon. Jacob Black hastily pulls his pants and starts scrambling for the door. My fist meets his jaw in a satisfying cracking sound. It hurts like hell but God, does it feel good too.

 

She has the nerve to yell at me for hitting him. She acts all high and mighty like she didn't just break any illusion I had that she was a good person. Very calmly, I push Black out of the apartment and go back to her.

 

« How long has it been going on? Behind my back? » I ask quietly, my eyes dangerous. Tanya swallows.

 

« You have no one but yourself to blame, your're always gone » She retorts, huffing.

 

How blind have I been? Out of patience, I push her out so that she can join Black. I barely hear her plea about how she's naked outside before I collapse on the carpet.

 

**  
**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I own nothing but money troubles ;). Bella's turn today, enjoy!**

Paul and I spend the week end working. That's what we have in common, the main reason we're together. Work. Paul had been working for the magazine for two years when we met. After we got together, he mentioned there was a job opportunity that was mine if I wanted. I'd always dreamed of Paris, I loved him so I took it.

 

It's now Monday morning and I'm in my office, preparing the interview of tomorrow afternoon,  a young actor named Jacob Black when Angela, my assistant rushes in and throws the latest « Public » on my desk. I'm not a fan of these trashy magazines but the cover attracts my attention. Edward Cullen, as handsome as ever but a frown on his face and a bushy beard trying to escape the paparazzi.

 

Nothing too shocking there. He's been home for more than a week now and he can finally relax. The title gets my whole attention, though.

 

«Edward and Tanya, it's over! »

 

**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Time to see how Edward's doing! I own nothing but a very comfy plaid.**

Days  passed without me going outside. I stayed locked in my living room, living on beer, chips and cigarettes. The place was slowly starting to look like a dump but I couldn't resign myself to enter the bedroom. She had betrayed me in there and I couldn't forget it as the scene had been real graphic.

 

I was not unhappy, not really but my illusions had been violently shattered and it was very difficult to swallow. I'm not saying that women accept being cheated on easily but it's really hard on a man. We feel like we mean nothing, like we lose all power or strength. Plus, when you thought you loved someone and you find out they are scum, your whole life changes.

 

Three days after the incident, I was about to start my new morning  routine of beer, cigarette and moaning on my miserable existence when someone pounded on my door. Violently.

 

**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Bella's POV tonight! Leave me some looove...Just kidding, review if you're in the mood :)! I don't own Twilight, much to my banker's dismay.**

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Actually, it was probably not true.

 

« Edward Cullen, Hollywood's heartthrob, pictured today just outside of his house. It is rumored that his long-time girlfriend, Tanya Denali just broke up with him. A source, friend of the couple explains that Miss Denali couldn't bear to be apart from him anymore. However, Jacob Black, the new sensation of action movies, made some allusions to a possible relationship with Ms Denali. So who to believe? We'll inform you as soon as we know more. »

 

« What? » I shouted. Angela jumped about a metre high. « Sorry, Ang, but what is this bullshit? Do you think that's true? »

 

« I don't know, but it's all over the Internet as well. »

 

Well, I couldn't wait to meet Jacob Black.

 

**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I own a wonderful apricot jam, but sadly, not Edward. Thanks for everyone reading, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

« Open this fucking door, Edward Cullen! » An angry voice pierced my ears and increased my already painful migraine.

 

« Great... » Mumbling to myself, I went to the door and opened it, knowing that my sister Rosalie would never give up if I told her to go and leave me alone.

 

« Finally! » She shouted. « How long were you going to stay in there, crying about that crazy bitch? » Her clear blue eyes shone with fury.

 

« What are you talking about? » I asked, confused.

 

« News travel fast, Edward. Emmett is Jacob Black's bodyguard, remember? » Her voice was softer now.

 

« So you know...everything? »

 

« Yes, and trust me, that bitch is gonna pay. She hurt you so I'm gonna kill her. »

 

**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The interview! Hope you like it :). I will soon own a DVD of Water for Elephants but Edward still isn't mine...**

I really didn't know where my aggressiveness was coming from. Reading about Edward in the tabloid provoked a very strong reaction and sadly for him, Jacob Black would be at the receiving end of my wrath. I'd have to be sneaky about it because I didn't want to lose my job, but I'd make him pay, one way or another.

 

He entered the interview room with a cocky smile on his face and a strut that screamed « I'm sexy, deal with it... » The other journalists started fawning over him and his « incredible career ». I was boiling inside and decided that now was the time to be offensive. I raised my hand and plastered a charming smile on my face. He smirked at me.

 

« Mr. Black, congratulations for your incredible career. » He didn't perceive my ironic tone because his smirk intensified. « How do you feel about always being second best, you know after Edward Cullen? It must be hard... »

 

The smirk vanished. Screw being sneaky.

 

**  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: What's Edward up to? I'm not sure, he's not mine :(...**

Rosalie leaves after a promise of not physically hurting Tanya. She grumbles but promises anyway. Not that I want to protect the bitch. I sure don't but I don't want her actions to have bad repercussions on my family.

 

After her visit, I decide to go for a walk with my dog, Teddy. He's a sweet little bastard I rescued a few months ago in the street. He was alone, had no collar so I took him home. Tanya wasn't happy.

Fresh air does me a lot of good and I realize I don't have to be miserable about her. I have other things in my life. My job is a big part of it.

 

Suddenly, I'm back in this interview room and  Bella Swan's face makes an unexpected appearance. I smile briefly at memories of her cheeky attitude, her wit too. I'm probably distracted and suddenly, violent flashes blind me. Fucking paps.

 

**  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing, I love you all :). I'm writing this from my bed, ready to fall asleep, I'm exhausted …**

Jacob Black gapes at me, like everyone else in the room. A deep and ominous silence tells me I'll be in deep trouble as soon as the interview is done but I don't care at all. I don't regret my outburst, even though I don't really understand it. A need to defend Edward, to humiliate the one who had caused him pain overwhelmed my sense of reason.

 

A fake smile is plastered on his handsome but empty face and he manages to answer politely.

 

« You know, I never considered myself second best. Edward and I work in very different movies, we're in different leagues, so there's no comparison at all. »

 

« You're right, no comparison at all. » I say sweetly. The whole room gasps. I raise my head and clearly see Black's agent mouthing something to me that looks suspiciously like « You're dead. »

 

**  
**


End file.
